


Sandalwood

by Malexir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malexir/pseuds/Malexir
Summary: 샤워하고 나온 알렉을 덮치는 매그너스





	Sandalwood

알렉산더는 루크를 치료한 날, 같이 칵테일을 마셨을 때와는 비교하지 못할 정도로 편안하게 로프트를 돌아다녔다. 매그너스에게 경계심이 없어진 태도는 좋은 징조였지만 그런 것은 가끔씩 매그너스를 곤란하게 만들 때도 있었다. 마치, 지금처럼.

 

“Hey, 매그너스. 인스티튜트에 샴푸가 다 떨어져 가요. 바디워시도요.”

“흠. 그러니, 알렉산더?”

 

알렉산더는 여름에나 겨울에나 뜨거운 물로 샤워하는 것을 즐겼다. 인스티튜트에서 돌아와 매그너스의 로프트에서 샤워하고 나와서 붉게 달아오른 알렉산더의 피부를 감상하는 것은 최근 매그너스의 취미가 됐다. 자신이 쓰는 향기가 네피림 연인의 몸에서 나는 것은 황홀할 정도로 매그너스를 흥분케 했다.

알렉은 금세 건조해지는 피부 탓에 많은 양의 화장수를 손바닥에 덜어 바르고 있었다. 알렉의 큰 손과 아직 앳된 티가 나는 말랑한 볼이 마찰하는 소리는 꼭 어젯밤 침대에서 났던 소리를 연상시켰다. 작은 흥분이 배를 타고 올라오자 매그너스는 천천히 알렉이 서있는 화장대로 다가가 알렉의 탄탄한 허리에 두 팔을 감았다.

 

“매그너스?”

 

매그너스만 들을 수 있는 웃음기 가득한 부드러운 연인의 목소리가 화장대를 넘어 욕실 벽까지 타고 울리자 매그너스는 글래머를 씌운 제 눈이 노란빛으로 흔들리는 것을 알렉의 어깨너머 거울로 보았다. 매그너스는 이제 알렉에게 자신의 월록 마크를 보여주는 것을 꺼리지 않았다. 물론 알렉이 그것을 보고 싶어 하기도 하기 때문이었다.

매그너스의 손이 허리를 타고 올라와 까슬 거리는 털로 덮힌 가슴에 안착했을 때, 알렉은 미세하게 몸을 떨었을 뿐, 얼굴을 두드리는 손길을 멈추진 않았다. 로션치고는 향이 강한 편인 점성 있는 하얀 액체가 알렉의 얼굴 곳곳에 찍혀 밑으로 흐르기 시작했을 때, 매그너스는 자신의 인내심을 시험하러 천사가 알렉의 몸을 빌려 온 것처럼 느꼈다. 물론 알렉산더가 정말 어떤 의도를 가지고 로션을 바르고 있다고 생각하진 않았지만.

얼굴에 건조함이 가실 정도로 반짝거리는 얼굴을 하고선 만족한 표정으로 거울을 보던 알렉은 그 뒤에서 평소보다 말이 없는 매그너스를 의아한 표정으로 돌아봤다. 어제 까다로운 클라이언트를 만나고 왔다더니 자신이 모르는 사이에 스트레스가 쌓인 것은 아닐까, 순식간에 알렉의 눈이 걱정스러움으로 물들었다. 알렉은 살짝 숙이고 있는 매그너스의 어깨를 연약한 것을 만지듯 살며시 붙잡았다.

 

“매그너스? 어디 아픈 건 아니죠?”

“그럴 리가 없잖아, 알렉산더.”

 

어린 연인은 주인이 기분이 좋지 않으면 주위를 맴돌며 눈치를 보는 강아지처럼 매그너스가 말이 없을 때 꽤 불안해했다. 알렉과 여전히 눈을 마주치지 않고 있던 월록은 알렉이 눈치채지 못할 정도로 작게 입꼬리를 올리다가 앞에 보이는 가슴 정중앙에 코를 박았다. 뒤에서 허리를 잡았을 때보다 더 크게 몸을 떤 알렉은 제 품에 안긴 연인이 힘들어한다고 생각했는지 매그너스를 꼭 안아주었다. 어찌나 달콤한 위로인지, 매그너스는 이제 가슴골에 코가 짓눌릴 정도로 알렉산더와 가까이 닿게 됐다.

알렉산더가 매그너스는 지친 게 아니라 흥분했다는 것을 느끼기 시작한 것은 품 안의 연인이 미묘하게 자신의 가슴을 두 손바닥으로 덮어 쭈물거린다고 느낄 때였다. 제 가슴을 떡 주무르듯 만지며 뜨거운 콧김을 뱉는 행위에 성적인 의도가 담겨있다는 것은 아무리 눈치가 없는 사람이라도 금세 알아챌 수 있었다.

 

“...매그너스?”

“응, 알렉산더.”

 

알렉이 작게 잠긴 목소리로 매그너스를 부르자 매그너스는 바로 대답했지만, 여전히 알렉의 가슴에 얼굴을 푹 파묻은 채였다. 얼굴을 이리저리 비벼대는 매그너스의 행동이 아직은 민망해서 어깨를 살짝 밀자 호박색으로 빛나고 있는 캣츠아이와 눈이 마주쳤다. 알렉은 그 눈과 마주칠 때마다 경이롭다는 생각과 불공평하다는 생각을 동시에 했다. 매그너스의 동공이 세로로 찢어진 채로 자신을 바라보면 알렉은 순종적으로 변하는 자신을 알기 때문이었다.

황금색으로 빛나고 있는 눈을 홀린 듯이 바라보고 있자, 알렉은 매그너스의 얼굴이 자신의 얼굴에 가까워지는 것을 느꼈다. 둘의 입술이 닿을 만한 거리에서 혀를 내밀어 알렉의 아랫입술을 가볍게 핥은 매그너스가 알렉의 엉덩이 사이로 손가락을 파묻어 아직 물기가 가시지 않은 구멍을 매만졌다. 알렉이 목울대를 낮게 울리면서 매그너스의 어깨를 잡아당기자 순식간에 달아오른 숨이 얽혔다.

 

“후으. 읏, 매그너스. 잠깐...”

“쉬이. 알렉.”

 

보통 알렉이 달려드는 것과는 다르게 오늘은 매그너스가 안달이 났는지, 힘을 써서 알렉을 뒤로 밀어붙이자 알렉은 자신의 등 뒤에 닿는 화장대가 넘어질 것 같다는 생각을 했다. 자신의 아랫입술을 빨면서 급하게 안에 들어오는 손가락에 알렉은 불편한 신음을 내면서 매그너스의 가슴팍에 손을 올렸다. 자신을 밀어내려는 작은 손길이 마음에 들지 않는지 매그너스는 단단하게 심지가 박힌 듯한 목소리로 타박하듯 알렉의 이름을 불렀다. 매그너스의 입에서 알렉산더가 아닌 알렉으로 불리는 것은 알렉을 복종하게 만들었다.

이름을 불리고 나서 잠잠해진 알렉에게서 잠깐 입술을 뗀 매그너스가 복숭앗빛이 도는 알렉의 앞볼을 장난스럽게 깨물었다. 매그너스는 알렉이 입꼬리를 올림과 동시에 알렉의 안에 두 마디 정도 들어간 검지 손가락이 살짝 조이는 걸 느꼈다. 작은 스킨십에도 알렉은 갓 태어난 새끼 사슴처럼 어쩔 줄 몰라 하곤 했다. 그건 알렉을 처음 만났을 때를 상기시켜주곤 했다. 자신의 앞에서 무방비하게 굴었던 알렉산더. 열린 마음을 가진 어린 섀도우 헌터를 자신이 처음 발견한 것은 행운이었다.

 

“흐으. 무슨 생각 해요, 매그너스.”

“널 처음 만났던 때를 생각했어, 알렉산더.”

 

잠시 한눈을 판 걸 눈치챘는지 알렉산더가 불만이 서린 목소리로 말했다. 매그너스는 그런 알렉을 살살 달래듯이 부드럽게 말하면서 안에 들어가 있던 손가락을 빼고 알렉을 화장대에 걸터앉게 했다. 손가락이 빠져나가자 알렉은 의아한 듯이 매그너스와 눈을 맞췄고, 그 눈빛을 빤히 보며 매그너스는 느리게 알렉의 다리 사이에 쪼그리고 앉았다. 매그너스가 무엇을 할지 예측한 알렉은 급하게 화장대에서 내려오려고 했지만, 매그너스는 알렉보다 빠르게 알렉의 허벅지를 잡아 벌리고 골 사이에 혀를 넣어 젖은 소리가 크게 나도록 빨아댔다. 샌달우드 향이 짙게 밴 피부에 코를 박고 한껏 숨을 들이마시면서 물 맛이 나는 구멍에 혀를 대자 알렉은 파르르 떨면서 화장대를 꽉 붙잡았다.

 

“아읏, 아! 매그너스. 하지, 마요...”

 

매그너스에 비해 경험이 몇 세기나 부족한 어린 섀도우 헌터는 리밍을 하는 매그너스가 익숙지 않은지 몸을 배배 꼬면서도 쾌감을 밀어내긴 싫은 듯이 매그너스의 어깨에 두 다리를 올리고 자신의 안쪽으로 깊이 끌어당기는 야한 모습을 보이기도 했다. 알렉의 몸은 길들이는 맛이 있었다. 자신이 하는 대로 이끌려 반응하는 백지 같은 알렉산더는 매그너스의 정복욕을 돋구기엔 넘칠 정도로 충분했다.

알렉의 구멍을 맛볼수록 더 진해지는 샌달우드의 향기에 매그너스는 전에 보이지 않았을 정도로 흥분해서 알렉의 구멍 안으로 혀를 뾰족하게 세워 넣으며 알렉의 점막을 핥기 시작했다. 혀를 써서 이 정도로 깊게 들어온 적이 없었기에 알렉은 수치심과 흥분감에 뒤섞인 채로 매그너스의 어깨에 감은 다리를 꽉 조일 수밖에 없었다. 제 향기가 진하게 나는 어린 연인은 매그너스에게 마약과도 같았다. 단맛이 날 리가 없는 곳에서도 지독하게 단맛이 나는 착각이 들 정도로.

 

“후으. 알렉, 알렉산더.”

“으응. 매그너스...”

 

단맛이 나던 알렉의 안에서 혀를 빼내고 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 알렉의 이름을 부른 매그너스는 자신의 이름을 부르며 신음하는 알렉과 눈을 마주쳤다. 알렉의 성기는 어느새 빳빳하게 발기해 선단에서는 투명한 액체까지 흘리고 있었다. 매그너스의 아랫도리도 별다를 것 없었기에 쪼그렸던 무릎을 펴서 알렉의 코끝에 자신의 코를 대고 알렉을 잡아먹을 듯한 눈빛으로 시선을 마주했다. 노골적인 눈빛에 알렉은 파르르 떨리는 눈꺼풀을 꽤 오랫동안 감았다가 다시 매그너스의 호박색 눈을 바라봤다.

매그너스는 뻣뻣하게 선 자신의 성기를 알렉의 좁은 구멍 안으로 밀어 넣기 시작했다. 첫 삽입이 그렇듯, 아직은 빠듯한 내벽에 매그너스와 알렉은 동시에 미간을 찌푸렸다. 매그너스가 천천히 알렉의 안을 가르자 알렉은 상체를 앞으로 숙여 매그너스를 껴안고선 단단하게 근육이 잡힌 어깨에 어리광을 부리듯 따뜻한 뺨을 부비적거렸다. 덩치만 컸지, 이럴 때는 어린 티가 확 나는 연인의 허리를 두 팔로 조심스럽게 감은 매그너스는 침실로 느리게 걸어갔다. 포털을 열 수도 있었지만, 발을 바닥에 디딜 때마다 깊숙이 들어가는 자신의 성기에 숨을 삼키는 알렉의 반응을 즐기고 싶었기에, 매그너스는 힘을 들여서라도 침실까지 꿋꿋이 걸어갔다.

깔끔하게 정리된 이불 위로 알렉을 내려놓으려고 했지만, 어째서인지 자신의 품으로 더 안겨 오는 알렉산더를 내치고 싶은 마음은 없었기에 매그너스는 아까부터 참은 만큼 빠르게 허리를 움직여 알렉의 안을 마구 쑤셔댔다. 아픔이 점차 가시는지 처음보단 젖은 알렉의 신음이 귓가에 들려왔다. fuck, 알렉산더는 빌어먹게도 야했다. 자신을 껴안은 채로 열락에 들뜬 알렉의 얼굴을 보는 것만으로도 사정할 지경이었다.

알렉산더가 자신을 꽉 끌어안고 목덜미에 이마를 부벼대는 덕분에 덜 말라 곱슬거리는 알렉의 머리카락에서 자신이 선물로 준 샌달우드 향이 은은하게 났다. 이 사랑스러운 네피림은 자신의 몸에서 연인과 같은 향이 난다는 의미를 알기는 할까. 매그너스는 알렉의 머리칼에 코를 박고 숨을 깊게 들이마시면서 알렉의 허벅지를 두 손으로 꽉 눌러 양쪽으로 벌렸다. 이젠 유연성 룬을 켜지 않아도 넓게 벌어지는 알렉의 다리를 만지면서 매그너스는 알렉의 이마에 자신의 이마를 대고 시선을 맞췄다.

 

“읏. 알렉산더, 내 천사... 나 좀 봐.”

“아으, fuck...! 나, 나 갈 것, 같다고요...”

 

알렉은 불이 붙은 마티니를 처음 마셔봤을 때처럼 머리가 팽팽 도는 기분에 매그너스의 어깨를 부서져라 잡은 채로 겨우 고개를 들어 매그너스와 눈을 맞췄다. 목덜미에 얼굴을 박고 있을 때와 다르게 매그너스의 눈빛을 마주하는 것만으로 알렉은 매그너스의 잘 짜인 복근 위로 사정하고 싶은 욕구를 열심히 참아내야 했다. 매그너스의 얼굴을 본 것만으로도 사정감을 필사적으로 참아야 한다니. 알렉산더는 자신이 한 생각이 매그너스에게 들리지도 않을 텐데 부끄러움에 얼굴 전체를 빨갛게 물들여야 했다.

매그너스의 성기와 자신의 내벽이 끊임없이 마찰하며 내는 찰박이는 소리가 알렉산더를 더 부끄럽게 만들었다. 며칠 전, 인스티튜트에서 샤워를 하다가 욱신거리는 아래에 손가락을 넣었을 때는 이렇게까지 젖은 소리가 나지 않았는데, 매그너스의 손길이 닿으면 흠뻑 젖은 소리가 방안을 가득 울린다.

한계치까지 잡아 벌린 알렉의 다리에 경련이 일듯 벌벌 떨릴 때가 되어서야 매그너스는 알렉의 안에 사정했다. 바짝 서서 빨갛게 서 있는 알렉의 성기는 매그너스가 두어 번 만져주자 그제야 매그너스의 손바닥 위로 정액을 뱉어냈다. 매그너스는 아직 성기를 삽입한 채로 알렉산더 위로 엎어졌고 헉헉대는 두 명분의 숨소리가 조금 잦아들 때쯤에 매그너스는 알렉의 안에서 나와 옆으로 누웠다. 매그너스와 알렉은 나란히 누운 채로 천장을 바라보면서 키득거렸다.

 

“원래 안에 안 싸잖아요, 매그너스. 오늘은 왜 안에 싼 거예요? 나 배 아프면 어떡하려고요.”

“네 아래에서 내 냄새가 나면 좋을 것 같아서 말이야, 알렉산더.”

“...당신은 참 이상해요.”

 

매그너스의 대답에 웅얼거리면서 몸에 착 붙는 실크 이불을 덮은 알렉은 더 이상한 걸 보여줄 수도 있다는 매그너스의 손길을 피하면서 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 이상한 매그너스와 알렉산더의 밤은 평화롭게 지나갔다.


End file.
